


Squiddle Friends

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute scene with Feferi, Rose, and their squiddle buddies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squiddle Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this old art so I can use it for Ladystuck Remix 2016. [Originally posted to DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d3309b1).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Horrorterror Playdate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579069) by [ectogeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/ectogeo)




End file.
